Economy
Here on ModdedMinecraft we operate a simple currency system to allow players to purchase various in game items from fellow players or alternatively from our Administrator Shop. As many would like to believe money makes the world go round, he we do not like to believe in such rumours, we feel that in game cash should be a last resort to trading. A stronger community can grow through the sharing of resources and exchanging items for players expertise in setting up various systems. If however you wish to use our in game currency then by all means we have employed various means of obtaining funds to fuel your adventures. On our servers we operate in Coins, you can check your current balance at any time using the command /bal you can gain additional coins thought the following methods:- * Voting - Voting for our servers not only supports us it nets your a sweet 2000 Coins. Not to mention 500 claim blocks and 1 Vote Point * Trading - As much as we would like to support players to trade with items/services you can alway sell off your hard earned resources to the community, feel free to make use of our trading chat to highlight your offers with the command /ch t * Setting up Shop - We understand that its not always easy to sell your items by hand thus we set up a mall at our spawn, this is a centralised zone that allows players with an initial investment set up their own shop for which they can sell any item they wish 24/7. Having a centralized zone allows all members of the community a fair chance to have their shop seen as well as the ability to find some cheap products on sale * Competitions - We run competitions regularly on our servers, this allows players to express their creative side and win some sweet prises as well, check our main website for full details on the current competition and what prises are on offer * Making use of those VP's - Vote Points are earned though voting for our servers, a reward that you can make use of for a wide range of kits available on our website shop, making use of 5 VPs can earn you 10,000 in game coins, not bad for a few days voting As you can see we offer a nice range of methods to earn coins for your spending pleasure, but wait that's not all, we felt that even with all these methods it was still to hard to earn a fair amount of coins to buy some of the higher end items thus we introduced a new system. You can earn 10 Coins per every minute of game time to a maximum of 4,000 Coins per day. These funds will be stored in our in game 'bank' till such time you require them. You can check how much is currently in your account with the command ''/cash stats ''these Coins are not available to spend unless you move them to your balance with the command ''/cash cashout ''after using this command all the funds within your account are moved to your balance available to spend on whatever you feel like.